Warrior Cats MatingClan Stories
by WarriorOnsLem262
Summary: Enjoy this mating-filled Clan where their names have mating in them too! This is NOT a sign up.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES:**

 _ **MatingClan:**_

Leader: (can mate with whoever he pleases)

Hawkstar- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: (can mate with all she-cats)

Hardcock- grey tom

Medicine Cat: (can mate but can't have kits)

Rosecore- cream she-cat

WARRIORS: (can mate whenever they want)

Longdick- cream tabby tom

Apprentice, Thornpaw- golden she-cat

Tightpussy- pale ginger she-cat

Sweetcore- white she-cat

Apprentice, Shadowpaw- black tom

Lionfang- golden tom with a big cock

Bigdick- big brown tabby tom with a HUGE dick

Apprentice, Largepaw- small tom with a huge cock

Dreamtail- dirty flecked grey she-cat

Nightclaw- black tom who hates mating

Tigercock- tabby tom

Zebrapelt- white she-cat with tabby stripes

TOYS: (cats who love sex and mate constantly)

Rowandick- russet tom

Wetpussy- blue she-cat

Creekcum- smoky grey tom

SLAVES: (lowest rank, used as sex toys for the Toys)

Cinnamon- ginger-brown she-cat

Wish- blue grey she-cat

Apple- Red tom

Bloom- white she-cat

QUEENS:

Smallpussy- tight she-cat

Dawnfur- sandy-blond she-cat

Jaguarpelt- spotted she-cat who hates to mate

Creamcore- cream and white toy that loves mating

Minktail- white she-cat, expecting kits

KITS:

Mintkit- golden she-kit, Smallpussy's kit

Tigerkit- tabby tom, Smallpussy's kit

Smallkit- small black and white tom, Smallpussy's kit

Darkkit- dark brown she-kit, Dawnfur's kit

Stonekit- grey tom, Dawnfur's kit

Goldenkit- golden-sandy she-kit, Dawnfur's kit

Spottedkit- spotted she-kit, Jaguarpelt's kit

Hugekit- big tom, Jaguarpelt's kit

Milkkit- white tom, Creamcore's kit

Corekit- tight she-kit, Creamcore's kit

* * *

 _ShadeClan:_

Leader:

Darkstar- black she-cat

Deputy:

Waterfur- blue grey tom

Apprentice, Tinypaw- very small she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Sunripple- ginger tabby she-cat

WARRIORS:

Cindertail- grey she-cat

Pantherheart- dark tom

Brightsun- white tom with ginger splotches

Piketail- brown tom

Adderpelt- russet she-cat

Quailfeather- white she-cat with brown flecks

Apprentice, Lionpaw- golden tom

Ashpelt- ashy tom

Cloudfeather- pale grey she-kit

Snowflight- white tom

* * *

 _WrathClan:_

Leader:

Burnstar- flame colored tom

Deputy:

Brightlight- rowan she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Jaywing- grey tabby tom

WARRIORS:

Stonefeather- strict grey tom

Wrathclaw- black and white tom

Shelltail- grey she-cat

Bramblepelt- brown tabby she-cat

Petalheart- rose-cream she-cat

Apprentice, Floodpaw- blue tom

Doverose- pale she-cat

Gingerfur- ginger tom

* * *

 _BattleClan:_

Leader:

Bloodstar- red she-cat

Deputy:

Demonclaw- dark tom

Medicine Cat:

Sorrelfoot- tortiseshell she-cat

WARRIORS:

Wolftooth- blue tom

Apprentice, Herbpaw- brown she-cat

Grasstail- she-cat with a soft tail

Blueberry- blue grey she-cat

Winterfur- white tom

Fleckpelt- speckled tom

Goldeneye- brown tom with golden eyes

Scarpath- russet she-cat

Appleclaw- feirce dark ginger she-cat

Lizardfang- old tom


	2. Ch 2- Playtime

**Chapter One:**

 **Playtime**

Hugekit pounced on Corekit. He smirked. "I caught you, now, you pay the price," he meowed. His cock began to emerge from it's sheath. Corekit smiled. She got into a hunting crouch. Hugekit chuckled, his huge cock out. His father was Bigdick, and he was hoping to be named Hugedick. Corekit had her eyes fixed on his dick. Hugekit positioned himself, finding her core. He plunged in. Corekit moaned as he shoved his cock inside her core. Hugekit grunted and moaned in pleasure, shoving more of his big member in her. "Beg, Corekit," Hugekit ordered. Corekit begged, "Oh! I want your huge dick in my pussy! Make me cum!" That was all Hugekit needed.

Hugekit went as fast as he could, ramming his member in her pussy. Corekit moaned. She loved how big Hugekit was. Hugekit went so fast he could hear a slapping sound when he pumped. He took his member halfway out, then slammed it back in again. He felt cum building up in his dick. Corekit's juices came all over Hugekit's member, staining it white. Hugekit fucked her hard and fast. Corekit was enjoying every moment of this. Hugekit cummed inside his denmate.

The queens sat there with loving eyes, except Jaguarpelt. She was disgusted, for she hated mating like her brother, Nightclaw. Hugekit sat there panting. Mintkit was being chased by Stonekit, Darkkit was being chased by Milkkit, Smallkit was chasing Spottedkit, and Tigerkit was chasing Goldenkit. They were all playing the same game. Mintkit gasped as Stonekit caught her. Stonekit began licking her core. Mintkit moaned in pleasure, rocking her hips back to push his tongue in further. Soon, Stonekit's muzzle was covered in Mintkit's juices. He licked them off, smiling. He looked at his half-erect kit member. "Suck it, Mintkit," Stonekit meowed. Mintkit obeyed.

She licked his member while Stonekit pushed her head farther down, so her head constantly bobbed up and down. Stonekit moaned and his white, sticky cum shot into Mintkit's mouth. He chuckled. "Now for the really fun part," he meowed. Mintkit crouched and moved her tail out of the way. Stonekit hopped on top of her. His cock plunged in her core. Mintkit moaned. Stonekit pumped in and out of her. Mintkit's walls closed around his member. Stonekit grunted as he felt her juices flood out of her and onto the floor. He slammed in, his cum streaming out of his dick. Mintkit moaned loudly.

When Spottedkit was caught, Smallkit licked her pussy. His tongue went deep inside of her. Spottedkit winced. "Stop! I don't like it!" she wailed. Smallkit kept licking. Jaguarpelt got up. "My kit said STOP!" she hissed. Smallpussy gasped as the other queen hissed at her kit. "Jaguarpelt! What has gotten into you?" Smallpussy asked. Jaguarpelt stared at her. "My kit doesn't like it. Neither do I. You know she hates these games," she meowed protectively. "Then why are you here?!" Dawnfur demanded. "I was RAPED," Jaguarpelt hissed. "So? You were raped by Bigdick. Everybody likes him. You should be proud," Smallpussy retorted. Creamcore nodded. "Proud?! How can I be proud?!" Jaguarpelt hissed.

Creamcore turned her head. "Mating is the main thing we do around here. You should enjoy it," she meowed. Jaguarpelt made a face of disgust as she saw the other kits fucking each other and moaning while they did it. "Look, it's not normal for cats in MatingClan to not like mating," Minktail explained. "You can't force me, nor my kits to like mating. That's just not how things work," Jaguarpelt hissed, storming out the den. "Come on, Spottedkit, let's go." Spottedkit walked past Tigerkit and Goldenkit were mating, cum splashing onto the floor and a loud slapping sound being made. She wrinkled her nose, "Blech."

Jaguarpelt sat by the creek with Spottedkit. "Mama, why did they say we were not normal?" Spottedkit asked. "It's because they're sick and want us to enjoy something disgusting," Jaguarpelt meowed. "Mating?" asked Spottedkit. Jaguarpelt nodded. "Don't worry about it. We're normal as can be."

* * *

Milkkit walked into the clearing. Darkkit had told him to meet her there. Milkkit cocked his head. "Darkkit, you there?" he asked. He stopped as he heard a rustle in the bushes. Before he could say a word, Darkkit pounced on him. She pinned him down and grabbed some vines she had set there earlier. She tied the vines to each one of his limbs to a tree. "Darkkit, what are you doing?" he asked, as Darkkit began to spread his legs farther apart.

"I'm doing you a favor, sexy," she replied, licking down his belly. Soon, she was near his cock. Milkkit blushed. "D-Darkkit," he blushed as she began to suck.

Darkkit sucked on his member, swirling her tounge in circles. She didn't need a reminder to bob her head, she was already doing so. She sucked his long dick. Milkkit moaned. Darkkit stopped sucking. She sat on Milkkit's face. Then, she continued to suck his cock. Milkkit licked her core, moving his tongue swiftly to make it pleasureable for her. He stuck it in deep, he too moving his tongue in circular movements. Darkkit moaned as she sucked. Milkkit smiled. Darkkit felt warm liquid shoot into her mouth. That same moment, Milkkit swallowed up her juices.

Darkkit licked her lips and got off of Milkkit. She spread out her legs and slammed herself onto Milkkit's member, She bounced up and down. Milkkit moaned at the pleasure. Darkkit bounced on his member as she moaned. Milkkit loved Darkkit's tight pussy and when it swallowed his member. Darkkit gritted her teeth as she hopped, ready to spill her juices onto Milkkit's member. Milkkit smiled as juices came on his member and his belly fur. He too, had cum too shoot out. He moaned as he released his load. Darkkit smiled and got to her paws. She licked Milkkit's member clean.

Darkkit untied the vines. "C'mon, sexy," she meowed. Milkkit blushed wildly. "They should name you Milkcum," Darkkit winked at him and ran off, smiling the whole way.


End file.
